


A Mile High

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anon Prompt, F/M, Ficlet, Plane, almost, here be smut, prompt fill from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader wakes up on her flight only to find Tom sitting next to her.</p><p>*based on a prompt from tumblr*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mile High

**Author's Note:**

> An anon sent me this prompt on tumblr: "you were asleep on a plane, you wake up and realize that Tom is sitting right next to you. GO!!"

As my eyes fluttered open, I heard a warm chuckle coming from my pillow. _From my pillow?!_ I looked up and found that I was sleeping against a man’s shoulder, and not just any man. I had been sleeping on Tom Hiddleston!

"Hello, sleepyhead," he muttered in that silky, too-sexy-for-words voice. I hastily pushed myself off of him and smoothed my hair back into place, murmuring an apology. "No, it’s alright, darling. I’m afraid I’ve done the same thing on more than one occasion."

I nodded and felt myself blushing.

"Are you okay? You’re blushing, darling." I looked away and tried to control my body’s natural reactions to Tom’s sexiness, but failed miserably. My eyes flicked over his crotch and I think I squeaked when I saw the rather obscene bulge between his widely splayed legs. _Damn my eyesight!_ “Like what you see?”

I drew in a breath with a hiss and met Tom’s gaze only to find his eyes twinkling with mischief. Before I knew what was happening, Tom had leaned in and pressed his lips to mine in a gentle but firm kiss. He dragged his lips across my jaw and up to my earlobe.

"Go to the lavatory and I’ll follow you shortly," he whispered in a husky voice, nipping my earlobe. I reached over and squeezed his cock through his trousers before I stood and made my way to the plane’s restroom. I took a deep breath. _Was I really going to do this in an airplane bathroom with Tom Hiddleston?_ I turned around as the door opened, and -

My alarm clock went off.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send a prompt.
> 
> *Please specify whether you want a one shot, a multi-chapter, or a ficlet. ALSO please be aware that I only do Tom Hiddleston (or one of his characters)/Reader. I don't do Benedict Cumberbatch/Reader anymore out of respect to his fiancee.*


End file.
